


Everything will turn out fine

by Nelson-And-Murderdock (TheWickedWitchOfTheNorthEast)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College era, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchOfTheNorthEast/pseuds/Nelson-And-Murderdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson is kind of a disaster as he tries to figure out how to ask Matt out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will turn out fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthedefenseyourhonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthedefenseyourhonor/gifts).



> So my prompt was College era Mattfoggy from Foggy's POV + Foggy working out how to tell Matt he loves him.  
> This mostly fit the prompt so I hope you enjoy it!  
> (Any mistakes are mine so feel free to tell me about them!)

Foggy usually never had problems asking people out. He was the type to just go for it and if it didn't work out, then it didn't work out. No muss, no fuss.  
But this, this was different from anything else. This was him and Matt. His best friend Matt. His avocado at law. He couldn't screw this up. But what if Matt didn't like him like that? What if he screwed up their friendship for good? 

He was pacing in front of his bed, anxiously tossing a baseball back and forth while he tried to figure out what to say. Should he just ask him? “Hey, wanna go on a date, buddy?” No, that might actually give Matt a heart attack. Maybe a declaration of...feelings (since while it's not love, not yet, it's a hell of a lot more than like) would work best? But what would he even say? How would he even be able to get his point across without putting his foot in his mouth, repeatedly?

He doesn't get a chance to figure that out because suddenly Matt enters the room, giving Foggy a heart attack and the feeling like he just got walked in on doing the milkman or something. If milkmen...milkpeople were even a thing anymore.

“Uh, Foggy? You okay?” Matt asked, looking somewhere at the left wall in concern. Foggy, because of the Matt induced heart attack, was currently on his bed, where he faceplanted. The baseball was nowhere to be found. Probably somewhere under the dark portal that was his bed. Foggy nodded, then remembered, blind, and spoke up. “Just nodded, buddy. I'm good. Watched too many scary movies with Marci and they kinda screwed up my psyche.”

Matt laughed, using his cane to find his own bed before plopping down on it. “Right, like it wasn't screwed up before?” Foggy gasped in fake affront, placing his hand over his dramatically despite Matt not being able to see it. “How dare you, Murdock. I am here to tell you that I am of perfect mental health. The paragon of stability.” “You're a law student, Fogs. There's no such thing as stability.” 

Foggy laughed and moved so that he was now sitting on his bed and not lying on it like a strange version of planking. “You got a point there, bud.” And suddenly the reason for his earlier panicking came flooding back to him and he fell back against his bed with an audible thump and a quiet “shit” to emphasize. 

Not quiet enough apparently, since Matt, who apparently has the ears of a motherfricking bat, spoke up tentatively. “Foggy? You okay this time?” Since this was practically a repeat of literally a minute earlier, Foggy just buried his face in his pillow. “Just peachy, Matty. Forgot to do something, is all.” 

\----

He knew he should just ask him out but he was damned coward and he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth, he just couldn't. So he made up a lame excuse and moseyed himself over to Marci’s place to get drunk and silently pine.

Marci wasn't amused with this plan.  
At. All.  
Granted, Marci wasn't amused with half the stupid shit Foggy did so it wasn't exactly a surprise when Marci took his drink out of his hand, downed it in one go because she likes to establish her dominance over weak mortals such he, and spoke, no, more like sighed in complete and utter exasperation with just a hint of contempt but also fondness. “You're pathetic, Foggy bear.”

Foggy just nodded. “Indeed I am. This is weird though.” Marci made an inelegant noise (that she would forever deny because, in her words, she's Marci Stahl and she's an elegant fucking bitch) and spoke. “What? The fact that we're exes and you are currently sitting in my room pining over your best friend?” Foggy nodded, wishing he still had his drink but alas, Marci was a cruel mistress (not like that, because, no. Just...no.) and had decided he should be cut off. 

\---

The next morning he woke up with a raging hangover, in his own bed because at some point he left Marci’s and crawled home. What was strange was that he smelled pancakes and coffee, which meant someone had bought him breakfast? Hopefully? 

“Mmf.” Foggy said into his pillow. “Oh, you're awake?” A familiar voice asked, accompanied by footsteps. “Unfortunately.” The voice, obviously Matt, just laughed. “Well wake up because I got you breakfast.” Foggy immediately perked up, and then immediately regretted it as he felt like the hammer of Thor itself just smashed his head open. “Yay. Pancakes?” “Of course, Fogs.” “I love you.” Matt just laughed. “Love you too, buddy. Just eat your pancakes.” 

Foggy grabbed the pancakes and happily started eating them. “You're a life savior, Matty.” Matt smiled and sat down on his bed. “I know.”

Foggy finished eating his pancakes and he laid back down, feeling a bit better but still like he was dying. “Please go out with me.”  
…  
…  
Fuck.  
“Uh...was that a joke?”  
…  
…  
“Yes?”  
“Foggy?”  
He moved so that his face was now buried in his pillow. “Can we just pretend I never said that?” Matt sighed and stood up, walking over to Foggy’s bed. “Afraid not, counselor.” “I plead the fifth.” “You can't just plead the fifth, Foggy.” “Watch me, Murdock.”

Matt let out a huff and sat down. “Foggy, come on. It's okay, do you want to go out with me?” Foggy groaned softly and Matt nudged him, after feeling for him on the bed. “Foggy…” “Ugh. Yes, I do. We don't have to, obviously. This doesn't even have to change anything, I mean, rea-” “Foggy.” “What?” “Yes.” 

Foggy sat up and stared at Matt. “Yes?” Matt nodded. “Yes.” Foggy blinked. He never really thought past actually asking Matt out so he didn't know what to do. “Umm...want to go out tonight? Or...something?” Matt grinned at him, his hand roaming around trying to find Foggy’s. Foggy noticed and grabbed Matt’s hand, squeezing lightly as Matt spoke. “Yeah, yeah. That sounds...That sounds good, Fogs.”   
So….That happened.

He and Matt Murdock were going on a date.  
Him and his best friend.  
Fuck yes.


End file.
